


Sometimes, you should really keep your phone with you

by Winga



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And really, Gen, It IS deathfic, It's all angst, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually he knew what was going on in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, you should really keep your phone with you

Sherlock had been away 546 days. Usually he knew exactly what was going on in London but for the last 12 days he’d been tailing after Sebastian Moran (he didn’t find Moran but a few of someone elses) and thus hadn’t been able to contact Mycroft or Molly for information. After the chase he was exhausted, sleeping for two days.

When he finally woke up, the first thing he did was to check his messages.

_54 new messages_

He kept staring at his phone, wondering what they could be, but knowing they had to be from either Molly or Mycroft because no one else had his number.

_From: Molly_

_They say that when one’s in love, one does stupid things. At least that’s what I’ve heard. You need to tell him you’re alive._

_From: Molly_

_Because he’s here._

_From: Molly_

_He shot at himself._

_From: Mycroft_

I don’t think you even know what you’re doing. I am quite sure Miss Hooper has informed you of your doctor’s condition so I won’t say it again. Only that it might really do good for the both of you if you did tell him.

Sherlock stared at the messages. The next few were the same (Tell him they stated) and he wondered what the last few would be.

Three days earlier had come three messages.

_From: Molly_

_He got out._

_From: Mycroft_

_If I don’t hear from you soon, I will tell him myself._

_From: Molly_

_He needs to know._

_The relief washed over Sherlock but the remaining 12 messages had him wonder. And so he read the next one._

_From: Mycroft_

I don’t think miss Hooper is in any condition to let you know this, but Doctor John Watson was found dead today. Apparently this time he aimed better.

The phone fell away from Sherlock’s hand as he sat down on the bed, burying his head in his hands, wondering why it had to have happened. He shook his head, thinking it couldn’t be true, and picked up his phone to read the rest of the messages.

_From: Molly_

_I hope -_

_From: Molly_

_He’s dead and he’s dead and you’ll -_

_From: Molly_

_I hate you._

_From: Molly_

_You really should answer._

_From: Molly_

_He left a note. “I can’t live without him,” it stated, “I’m in love with him.”_

_From: Molly_

_I hope you’ll make your hunt worthwhile._

_From: Mycroft_

_Mrs. Hudson told me to “fuck off”, when I offered my condolences._

_From: Molly_

_I don’t actually know what to think._

_From: Molly_

_Answer me._

_From: Molly_

_Okay, I will stop._

_From: Mycroft_

_I am worried about you._

He replied, something like “I’m sorry, what have I done”, not explaining his absence. And he decided, in that moment, to hunt down the rest of Moriarty’s men for John.

Whatever it took.


End file.
